The Challenger and the Champion
by Motig
Summary: Sam Robinson dreams of becoming the tournament champion. Him, and his companions fight there way through, but only two things can stop them. Friendship and Xan Kriegor
1. Default Chapter

This is based on the Unreal Tournament series.

WARNING: SOME PEOPLE MAY FIND THIS VIOLENT 

The bits in italics are part of a dream.

Chapter 1 – Training day.

Part 1

_I was walking up a dirty, grey corridor, minigun in my hand. My arms swaying back and forth, like a pendulum on a Grandfather clock. My finger was enclosed on the small, metal trigger. I was scanning the area, looking in front of me, behind me. The walls had dried flesh on. Green flesh of the Gen Mo'Kai, the red of humans, the yellow of the Skaarj and the wet, white powder for the robots._

"_Come Out Kreigor!" I shouted. The mistake I had just made was un-aware to me. I was in the grand final of the Tournament cup, facing the raining champion, Xan Kreigor._

_I turned to see five rockets speed towards me, their red covered tips homing in on my heart. The last image I saw was his small, robotic body, laughing at my blood covered, dead one._

"Ah!" I screamed. "Phew, it was just a dream." I sighed, relief in my voice, I was safe.

I turned to see my alarm clock saying it was seven o'clock.

"SCHOOL!" I shouted. I jumped out of bed to be greeted by my Dads stern, straight face.

"Samuel Robinson! Your late for school, first day as well!" He had short, blond hair and a beard that was short-shaven. He had a small nose and a small mouth to go with it. His eyes were big and bright blue.

"Sorry Dad." I apologized, my voice felt low and pitiful. "I was just getting up when you came in."

"I can see that." He said, scanning my practically bare body. "I'll leave you to it just GET A MOVE ON!"

"Okay." I winced. He was angry, I could tell that.

He left the room and I walked over to my metallic wardrobe. In it was various clothes. The ones I needed were on the far right. They were:

Black body armour. These covered all of my main body apart from my stomach. It also covered my shoulders. I put this on first. It was quite heavy but didn't slow me down.

Silver shin Pads. These protected my shins from low shots and cuts. These were light and comfortable. These didn't slow me either. I put these on.

After the standard protection, I put on my dark green shirt. This just covered my body armour, but it did the job. Next were my combat trousers. These were black and padded around the knee area. They had several tears in, but I didn't mind. I also put some clean, black socks on.

Lastly, I put on my gripping gloves. These covered every area on my hand apart from the fingertips. They fat on me quite well and felt extremely comfortable. They were black and had gripping material on the palm side of the glove.

With this final clothing on I rushed out my bedroom door and ran down the green, carpeted stairs.

"Morning Mum!" I said as I walked into our yellow coloured kitchen. I hated it; it was way to yellow for me. The floor was yellow, the cupboards were yellow, and everything was yellow apart from the ceiling, which was white.

"Sweetie!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

'Oh boy' I thought. I hated it when she called me that.

My Mum had blond hair that stood up. She looked like a complete idiot, but that didn't bother her. She wore cat like glasses with red frames. Her dress was blue and long and she wore a completely different yellow top.

I hated the fact that she got to choose the colouring for the house apart from my bedroom.

"I can't believe you're going out on your first big journey. Promise me you won't get killed." She was now kissing me on my tanned cheek.

"I won't." I muttered. She was now scuffing up my blond hair. I gelled it up at the front every month. I had been told that it had 'evolved' from the old ones.

She looked into my hazel eyes. She was about to cry.

"Please promise me you won't be stupid." She was now crying.

"I won't. The only thing I'll be doing is killing." I made a gun shape with my hand, and pretended to fire.

She eyed me.

"I'd better go." I smiled and walked to the teleporter.

"Wait!" My Mum cried out. "You forgot your backpack. It has bandages and stuff in!"

"Mum, I don't need it, they provide bandages in the arenas, and I'll be fine!" I said again.

I looked at her sad grey eyes.

"Good bye Mum." I waved as I stepped into the cylinder that was the teleporter.

"Bye, take care!" She waved back.

"I will!" I shut the door on the metallic cylinder and programmed into the machine where I wanted to go.

Within seconds my small, seventeen year old body was evaporated in to particles and transported to the school I was about to begin. The school for the Unreal Tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Training day: part 2

I was teleported to my new school. The school that taught me about how the tournament worked. I nervously walked out of my teleporter and walked down the bare path to the entrance to the school. The yard was deserted. All it was were a few dead trees sticking out of some blackened soil.

I looked up to see the usual weather. It was always raining and there were always thunderstorms. It had been like this since the year 3579XX. It was now the year 3597XX.

I hated it here. But as soon as I passed the test at Tournament school, I could leave this wasteland dump. Walking up to the rusted, dirty entrance, I took in the half rotted school. I had no idea what happened in there but I was shore it would be fun. I smiled at this thought.

The school was mostly red, there were cracks in the wall here and there but apart from the nice brickwork, it looked like something a dog had spat out. It had a half formed bell that was a brown-orange colour from rusting. This hang from, what looked like a chewed tower? The whole thing looked like a disgrace. The roughly two floors high building was roughly two floors high. It had a massive width but part of the school was collapsed.

I was at the door. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A sharp, strict voice said through a speaker.

"Sam Robinson, I'm a new student here." I replied. I was scared, the person inside sounded harsh and strict.

"Come in please."

With these words the door clicked and swung open. I back flipped to dodge the door.

Inside the school was a wooden corridor with pictures of famous champions. One I recognised from my dream. The half robotic figure of Xan Kriegor. His face and soldiers, that were all that was shown, was like a tin can stuck on to the top of a dustbin. The head was a gold/yellow colour and in the place of eyes was a green visor. There didn't seem to be a mouth or nose and the top of his head was flat.

I'd read books about Xan. He had had a temporary break after Malcolm kicked his a in 3139. Malcolm was now dead after Xan beat him in a one on one tournament grudge match. Since Xan was a half-robotic organism, he had been preserved to kill challenger after challenger.

In front of me was a massive wooden door, I walked up to it, opened it, then walked through it.

A whole class turned to greet me. A teacher also looked up from writing to tell me I was late. I already knew this. I walked over to the only available desk. I sat down on the small wooden seat. In front of me was a small wooden desk and beyond that was a small, tanned skinned girl. She had short black hair, covered by a small army cap. She was wearing a small, red tank top and short, blue shorts. She was thin and wore black trainers.

"Now where were we?" The teacher said. "Oh yes, we were going round the class saying our names, age and favourite weapon in the tournament and the reason why. We had got to you."

She pointed to the girl in front of me.

"Me?" The girl in front of me said. She was pointing at her-self. Her voice was medium pitched and calm.

"Yes you!" The teacher replied sternly. The girl withdrew a bit and made a strange mouth shape.

"Okay, okay!" She replied. She was pushing air away from her with her gloved hand. The glove was like mine.

She stood up and put her hands together.

"My names Tamika Scotman." She started. "I'm seventeen and my favourite weapons the lightning gun. The reason why?" She paused. "Cause you can kill people in one shot. How?" She paused again. "By a head shot." She shot an imaginary lightning gun at the teacher. It looked like she was looking down a sniper scope.

"Tamika sit down now!"

"Yes miss." She quickly sat down.

"Now you late boy!" She pointed at me and the whole class snickered.

"Well..." I started nervously.

"Stand up boy!" The teacher screeched at me. She was wearing a pink top and a white dress with pink flowers on. Her face was deformed and wrinkly and glasses that made her look extremely mean covered her dark blue, almost black eyes. She had curly white that looked like a wig on her head. She wore black shoes.

I stood up. Every face in the class had turned to face me. I noticed that Tamika had a strand of hair covering one eye. It was about the length of her face.

"Isn't this a bit childish." I said. "I mean, most of us are seventeen. I thi..." I was cut off there.

"YOU WILL DO AS THE TEACHER SAYS BOY!" The teacher pointed at me again and was screaming her head off. The class snickered again.

"Okay, okay." I did the same action as Tamika did when she said that.

"Well I'm called Samuel Robinson, but you should call me Sam cause otherwise I'll beat the snot out of you."

"Excuse me!" The teacher gasped.

"Sorry miss." I apologized. "Anyway, I'm seventeen and my favourite weapon is the minigun because its rapid fire. Its light, only ways eight kilograms. I think its fast and strikes hard. Like its two firing modes. The primary being fast and furious, perfect for close combat assaulting, the second being slower and more powerful and more accurate. I personally only use the secondary fire if I there's hardly any ammo left. That brings me onto ammo." I paused, checking that I had the whole classes attention. The all had their mouths wide open, astonished at how much I knew. Even the teacher was amazed. "The minigun has the most ammo out of all of the tournament guns. With the total capacity for three hundred bullets. I also like it cause it has the handle colour of green. I like green, its one of my favourite colours. Anoth..."

The teacher who had by now secured her mouth into the closed position cut me off.

"I think that's enough Sam." She was doing hand actions showing that she was afraid to hear more.

I sat down. The rest of the class managed to shut their mouths.

"Well, now that we know everyone and their favourite guns, thank you Sam." She managed to put in. I smiled at this. "We will see what your like at using them."

We all stared at the teacher.

"But Miss. Damarat?" Tamika put her hand up.

"I'll explain it!" The teacher known as Miss. Damarat growled.

"Sorry miss." Tamika slowly lowered her hand.

"You will be put in an arena, I assume you all have protective equipment." The whole class nodded. There were about twenty of us. "We will give you masks since that's the only thing you'll need.

"Why?" A tall boy questioned. Miss. Damarat ignored him and carried on.

"You will be given you're favourite weapon, to start off with. This will be loaded with the correct amount of paintball bullets."

"COOL!" I shouted. "PAINTBALL!" The whole class stared at me. I closed my mouth and hung my head in shame. Miss. Damarat carried on.

"They will all fire the same as they usually do. Scattered about the arena will be the things you will usually find in an arena." She paused. "Here are the rules." She paused again. "If you get hit on the head, that's an auto-kill. If you get hit in the area of the heart, that's an auto-kill. If you get hit on the leg three times, you will be counted as lost in combat. If you get hit on the arm three times, that counts as unable to use weapon." She paused again. "If you get killed, or are lost in combat, you will be teleported out. If you are unable to use your weapon, you are able to go and get a health pack and heal your arm. If you run out of ammo then you are able to get more at the recharge stations." Another pause. Her eyes were scanning the room for puzzled faces, she found none. "The recharge stations are under the scoreboard. The scoreboard shows who's left in the match."

"Miss?" A girl shouted out.

"Be quiet girl!" Miss Damarat snapped.

The girl sat down and hung her head in shame.

"If you get killed you drop your weapon. You may pick up a second weapon and put it on your back. You wouldn't be able to carry any more in the real thing." She paused. "Gather round class."

We all got out of our seats and gathered around the teacher's old, wooden desk. Behind her was a glass cabinet that had a number of weapons in. Three of each of the tournament weapons.

"Sam, you may pick first since you knew the most about your weapon."

I smiled at this and grabbed the green handle of the minigun.

The minigun had a dark green handle. On this was a handle that had a trigger attached to it. It had several lights on; one was to show what firing mode it was on. Mine was on primary at the moment. Out of the metal green handle came eight long cylinders. Seven thin silver ones round the outside and a thicker one on the inside. These were connected near the end and near the handle by thin metal plates. The outer cylinders were used for the primary fire, the inner one was used for secondary fire. Straight after the handle were some cogs. These surrounded the outer side of the outer cylinders. Out of the right hand side of the handle came a small green cylinder. This had a cog on the end that was inline with the cogs on the cylinders. This bit turned the cylinders around.

"Sam, go out of the room and then take the second door on the right. DON'T GO UP THE STAIRS!" Miss. Damarat ordered. I knew from the second I met her she would be a mean person.

I followed her instructions and ran out the door. I was ecstatic to start.

'The second door on the right' I was told. The door was small and made of metal. It was a futuristic change to the building that was falling apart.

I opened the door.

Inside was a line of teleporters. The glass cylinders stuck out of the metal ground like thorns from a bush. On one side of the door, there was a line of black helmets. The walls were black and there was no light apart from the light emitting buttons in the teleporters.

I shut the door. I could hear my feat play the metal floor, like a background beat in a musical.

Standing, in what looked like the centre of the room I saw the door open. Tamika walked in. The rest of the class followed.

"Now." Miss. Damarat paused. "All of you grab a helmet."

We all walked to a helmet and picked it up. They were extremely tough and each one had a shaded visor.

"Now walk into a Teleporter and go to the arena."

We all walked over to our corresponding Teleporter and stepped in. I noticed boys with rocket launchers, flak cannons and girls with Bio-rifles and Sniper rifles. One thing that surprised me was that one boy had chosen an assault rifle. The most basic and weak weapon ever.

I closed my door and pressed a button. My body got separated into particles and I was teleported to a dark arena. There were only a few black walls and the ground seemed muddy, there was defiantly a second floor.

"Start NOW!" Miss. Damarat announced through the loud speaker.

With those words I sped off, scanning the area too see who was near. Blood seemed to be splattered on the wall, but you could tell it was fake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Qualification.

"You did well today." She said comfortably. "The two I want to talk about are Sam and Tamika."

We were back in the classroom. Miss. Damarat had dragged us here after the fight. While we walked I had had several death threats from a number of my colleges, who I had taken out easily.

"Now first, lets talk about Tamika, how did she do?"

"She won miss!" I called out, only to be glared at by half the class and the teacher.

"Her technique was near perfect!" Miss. Damarat complimented. "Staying up high in the arena so she could snipe enemies." She continued. "It gives me a GREAT pleasure to teach her!"

"Thank you miss." Tamika replied, blushing.

"Now to Sam." She turned to me and snarled. "His technique is also near perfect. As he showed there he can kill someone without even looking at him or her. But he has one problem! Can anybody tell me what it was?" Miss. Damarat asked.

I saw every hand in the room go up.

"Jason?" She pointed at the first person I beat.

"He's a d!" Jason said. Practically everyone agreed.

"Okay... Anyone else?" Miss Damarat nodded. She obviously agreed with his statement. "Oh, you! Jonathan" She pointed to the guy I shot without looking at him.

"He's a sad, little B" The boy accused.

"Yeah he is!" A number of voices agreed.

"You want a fight!" I stood up and pointed at him.

"Like to see you kick my a Robinson!" His low voice taunted.

"I will!"

"And theirs!" He pointed to a few other people gritting their teeth.

"Please..." Miss. Damarat started.

"I can try!" I interrupted.

"Oh, big boy are we?" He taunted again. I had jumped over a number of desks and was standing metres away from him.

"Doesn't matter how big you are, all that matters is your toughness!" I accused, clenching my fist.

"Lets see you fight then weenie boy!" A voice from the crowd called. I caught a glimpse of our teacher. She was flabbergasted at what we were doing and yet she knew that she couldn't stop me. No one could stop me, not even me.

I rose my fists to head height and nodded for him to do the same.

"This should be easy!" He laughed as he raised his fists.

"For me! Yes! For you, you won't stand a chance!" I swung my fist; ready to feel his hard jaw hit my knuckles. But it didn't. I looked up to see his hand clutching my fist. He nodded and smiled, in a second I was on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"What were you saying Robinson?" He taunted at my dazed body.

"I said it would be an easy fight for me!" I raised my foot and hit him hard in the groin.

"S!" He squealed in pain as he clutched the area I had just hit. A teen in his pride reduced to a baby girl in seconds.

I moved my back in a complicated motion to flip myself up.

"You want more?" I asked him. He removed his hands from where they were placed. He then swung his foot in a circle, tripping me up. The moment went slowly. I could hear voices in the class calling my opponents name.

"Jump on him!" Jonathan ordered. A number of people jumped on me, as suspected, each one hitting me when they were on. I defiantly couldn't take more of a beating before I got...

"_And Xan now faces new boy Sam Robinson! Which way will this fight go?" An announcer guy announced. I shook his hand and then we were teleported to our starting points._

_Where I was now standing, the walls were dirty and grey. The windows on some of the walls were almost opaque, you couldn't see through them._

_I started my walk over the soft brown soil beneath my feet. I had a green minigun in my hands. Each step crunched the soil beneath my feet._

_After ten minutes of walking, I still hadn't spotted Xan, I was getting impatient and fed up. This was a small arena, and still, no sight of my enemy._

"_Come out Kreigor!" I shouted._

_Still walking, swaying my heavy metal gun in my gloved hands, I turned, back sideways, forward. Still no sign of him._

"_COME ON! YOU'LL BE DEAD SOON! SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND PLAY!!!" I taunted again._

_I turned backwards to see his golden metal suit looking at me. I shot my minigun at him. He just battered the bullets away. S! Not good. I tried secondary fire, still no use. He loaded his rocket launcher. Three silver rockets came flying towards me. I fell down, looked up and saw him laughing at me, taunting my dead body._

I woke up in what appeared to be my bedroom. Beige walls, yep. Green carpet, yep. White ceiling, yep. Desk, wardrobe, chest of drawers, yep. Defiantly my bedroom, so how did I get here?

I got off my bed and walked over to my titanium desk. On it was a note. It read:

_Dear Sam,_

_ Jonathan and his 'gang' knocked you out at school. You got sent home because you were injured. Miss Damarat has suspended you for a week; she has also suspended Jonathan and all the people who fought you for a week. Basically, your error in the fight was that you shouted out my name and told me where you were, so then I could shoot you 'BANG!'_

_After the week after next week, we will have finished school, and will be on to qualification, since we are obviously the best. We will start a team and fight in the tournament league. You can be captain of our team; you seem to be the one who can give orders effectively._

_Well,_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Tamika. XXXXXX_

I was shocked at what had happened. I was going to be a captain? Wow!

The fortnight passed like a breeze and me and Tamika were off to the qualification of the tournament. After a few 'wet' good byes we went through the teleporters and were transported to a massive brown room full of eager new fighters.

We were ushered into a massive queue behind many races. We were both wearing the same as we did at school, Tamika was wearing an army uniform and I was wearing the armour I had on.

The queue moved quickly, and within five minutes we were at the front. In front of us was an army man, with a flabby face, dressed in an army uniform. His camouflage suit was a regular sight; lots of fighters wore them, except his was enlarged. He was next to a big steel door that obviously led to the equipment we were supposed to use.

"What's you're name?" He grunted in a low voice.

"I'm Sam Robinson," I answered nervously, "And my friend here's Tamika Scotman."

"Team name?"

'S' I thought, I could see Tamika was thinking the same thing. We hadn't come up with a name yet. With a few more seconds, I answered.

"Rapid Slashers!" I came up with.

"Rapid Slashers?" He asked.

"YEP!" Tamika chirped. "Rapid Slashers!"

"Go through and get you're equipment." He said, annoyed.

When we were through, I turned and showed the guy my middle finger, this annoyed him even more.

I then pointed and laughed at his red face. He jumped off his seat and stomped over to me.

Funny how some people you know instantly that you won't get on with, or you know you will get on with. You know who your friends are, and you stick with them.

"You better watch you're tongue!" he growled.

"Oops! There it goes, looks like I was too busy watching you get angry!" I laughed, Tamika joined in.

"I could get you kicked out of the tournament!"

I froze. I needed to be serious, Joking time was over.

"How can you?"

"The minimum amount for a team is three members. Apparently you two are really good, so I'll let you play a few matches before I kick you out. You need to find a member, I suggest looking in there!" He pointed into the hall.

"I'll go, I'm team captain, and I choose the members!" I told Tamika. She agreed, and with this, I rushed into the dull brown hall.

It was full of teams talking; only a few were by themselves. One was a fatso, also known as a juggernaut, another was a Skaarj d, a robot, a half-robot and a... Perfect!

I ran over to the Gen Mo'Kai that I had spotted. His white flesh looked rough, although part of his body was a jungle green colour. His long green topped, white-bottomed tail flopped behind him, the top part near his but was protected by four metal sheets, held together by some brown leather, random parts of his body had this leather on. Including his face. His face was split into four sections by the leather. His small mouth, his two eyes which each had a backward pointing horn and his top backward-facing horn. His hair was braided and shoulder length. He had four knees, two for each leg. The upper knee on each leg bent his leg so it moved the same way his horns did. The other knee bent it the opposite way. After the legs was bird like feet.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" I explained as I moved in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Motig." He sounded frustrated, although his voice was crackly, but lively.

"I saw you alone and thought you might like to join my team, would you like that?"

"How many people you got in your team?" He asked. He sounded unsure, but I knew I could convince him.

"Two humans."

"No Skaarj?"

"No Skaarj."

"Good, their sad pomhusas!"

"What?" I asked.

"Gen Mo'Kai insult, it's worse than your worst insult."

"You mean worse than ?" I asked. I knew now he was in, he hated Skaarj just as much as I did.

"Yep, worse than that!" He smiled. "You hate them to?"

"Yep, not sure about Tamika, although she should!" I laughed. I held out my hand.

"You have a new team member!" Motig said, while shaking my hand. His hand was cold, that or my hand was warm, but I smiled non-the less and then led him through the metal doors to meet Tamika, and let him sign for our team.

So we were a team, almost qualified for the tournament, and I was pleased.

The three of us stood in the dark red room. Seeing the black equipment in front of us. Soon, we would face a team of three, soon we WOULD qualify. Soon, we would be the champions!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Too Easy

We walked over to the equipment placed on the light brown shelves. I was disappointed that it was only paintball for the qualification, but you can't have everything.

One thing I did notice was that there were no helmets, just shades. I picked up the coolest looking pair, and put them on. I picked up a minigun and held it in my hands.

Looking over to Tamika, she had chosen her shades and Lightning gun, but she had another gun in her hands.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to only have one gun?" I asked.

"You can have two, I have a Lightning gun and a Sniper rifle. Both have scopes and both can deliver head shots with ease!"

"Oh, so I can have another gun?"

"Yep, assault riffles come in two's."

"Okay."

I walked back over to my equipment. I could pick from quite a few weapons. Glancing over to Motig, I saw that he had chosen the ASMD Shock rifle, and the Flak cannon.

The Shock rifle was a grey pistol with a white cylinder on the end. Red wires came out of the cylinder and connected to two battery things that slotted into the main part of the gun. The tip of the gun was another bit of dark grey. It looked fairly complicated to me.

The Flak cannon was simpler. There was a grey handle that joined to a beige triangular prism. I knew that Flak Cannons were fatal in close combat. Some shrapnel fired at high speed dealt this. The gap between the two parts was there because a small orange cylinder extended out of the handle part and went into the other part and fired the bullets.

I knew which gun I would choose. It had to be my second favourite gun because it was like the minigun. Weaker, but it had more abilities. It could heal teammates with its secondary fire, which I found fascinating. The gun was the link gun.

It was a faint, dirt green colour. It was roughly a cuboids shape. The cube shaped link cell was next to the handle. It was connected to the main gun by a small white wire. It looked complicated, but I knew it could deal damage.

Without another thought I grabbed the Link Gun and ran towards Tamika.

With her lightning gun, she had a sniper rifle. It was a long grey rifle with a grey scope in the middle. Below the Scope was a cartridge holder. The nuzzle was thin, easy to blow a hole in some ones head with something that accurate.

"Ready Captain?" Tamika asked.

"Sure am!" I replied.

"Me too!" Motig said. He was behind me, Flak cannon in hand, shock rifle stored on his back.

We walked into the teleporters and were transported to an arena. The place was dirty. The walls were rusted, the floor looked worn and the ceiling bent inwards. Below the floor was green sewage that flowed at a rapid rate. Pipes stretched down the wall at random places; these most probably pushed the sewage into the place.

"This qualification match is between the Rapid Slashers consisting of Captain Sam Robinson, who is seventeen and human. Tamika Scotman, who is seventeen and human. And finally Motig, who is nineteen and Gen Mo'Kai!" An announcer said. I heard no crowd, but it was a qualification so I didn't expect anyone. "And the Egyptian Gods consisting of Captain Ra, who is twenty-five and human. Isis, who is twenty-six and human. And Anubis who is twenty-four and human!"

At first I was intimidated by the name but when I found out they were only human, my self-confidence rose.

"The match will start in five. Four. Three. Two. One. BEGIN!"

With that said I quickly signed where I wanted Tamika to go. She nodded and made her way behind Motig and I. I ordered Motig to cover me and with that, I crept down the straight corridor before me.

"You in position?" I asked Tamika through a headpiece

"Yep!" She whispered back to me.

"Do you want Motig to watch your back?"

"That would be useful, so yep."

"Okay."

I gave Motig the sign to go and cover Tamika, and with that, he left.

The arena was small. I had seen the same place a lot, but no enemy. But still, I twisted round and looked up and down.

I decided to stay in my present location, I knew a moving target was harder to hit, but I wanted to see some painted people. The dirt and blood on the wall beside me put me off leaning, so I stood.

"One down sir!" Tamika chirped.

"Okay!" I nodded.

Now I was more confident to win. Two against three was better odds than three versus three.

"S, they've both come, its down to you, you're our only hope of surviving!" Tamika panicked, seconds later a robotic voice called in my headpiece that I was the only one left on my team.

I felt let down, but I knew now that standing still wouldn't get me anywhere. I didn't like my chances now, but I knew that I couldn't forfeit. The match wasn't over yet and if we lost, then that was my tournament hopes good-bye. Losing wasn't an option.

"I see him!" A voice called from down the corridor.

With that, I sprinted down the corridor and took the first corner I could find. I could hear heavy footsteps running over the metal. I switched my two guns. I needed to fire straight away if this ambush would work.

Switching to secondary fire I let out a stream of green electricity that twisted towards its target that had just come round the corner.

My plan had worked perfectly. One was covered head to toe in paint and immediately fizzled out.

Laughing, I switched guns again and rolled out into the corridor, shooting a barrage of bullets to my surprised victim.

Needless to say, he didn't stay in the arena longer than that. Neither did I but I had won.

--------------------

Outside the arena, I was greeted by a hugs and kisses from Tamika and a handshake from an amazed Motig.

"You did great out their Sam. That was a great move." Tamika exclaimed.

"You saw that?"

"Yep!" Motig answered. "We saw through cameras all over the arena. That was an amazing victory. You should be proud!"

"Thanks."

---------------------

We faced many teams in the following matches. Some of them we won without one of us getting shot, others I was shot, and others I and another teammate won. The main thing was that we had qualified for the tournament, and I was proud of it.

The ceremony announcing the qualifying teams was great. Many other teams we had faced and not faced had qualified. And I was sure that I would eventually face them.

---------------------

Back at my team's hotel room, I met Tamika and Motig. I had been held back for an interview. Our room had a shining red carpet for a floor, a white wall and a white ceiling. The beds were painted brown and had red duvets and pillows on. On the opposite side of the room was a metallic desk with a mirror hanging next to it. The desk had several draws on it. Also, there was a door leading to a bathroom. It had sea blue tiles and a milky blue painted ceiling, the floor was wooden. It had a shower in and the usual bathroom items, which were all blue.

I sighed and walked over to my bed and lay down.

"What a day! Huh?" I said.

"Sure was tiring." Tamika replied.

"At least we're in the tournament!" Motig grinned.

"Yeah!" I flipped up and agreed. "We're in the tournament and we're gonna kick ass!"

"Lets party!" Tamika cheered.

So that night, we went to a restaurant, got drunk, and returned to the hotel at midnight. It was a great night. But didn't leave us in the best shape for tomorrow's match.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Motor Fight

I gazed out of our crafts clear window into the darkness of space, the stars making little impact on the blackness before me.

I was on a silver spacecraft, on my way to the first match of the tournament for my team. The metal floor clanking beneath my feet and the ceiling rattling above my head.

"Why did we have to buy this shit to ride the galaxy? We need a better team ship!" Motig complained.

"It's the best we could buy, we don't have everything. I promise, once we have more cash, we'll buy a better ship!" I replied, slightly annoyed at his question.

"This match should be easy." Pete replied. "The team that we're facing only just qualified."

"Good point Pete." I told him.

In the spaceport at Earth, we had picked up a new companion. His name was Pete and he had a tan, a permanent one. He dressed like Malcolm, who was no bad thing, Malcolm was a great warrior, but he worshipped the guy. He had almost the same shades, same army green hat. Same short black hair. At least the top and trousers were different. He had camouflage trousers and a tight, grass green T-Shirt. Pete had black trainers, that had an excellent grip, but the problem was, he was by far the slowest in the group. But that didn't matter; we were on motorboats shooting between the old Earth islands of Kefalonia and Ithaka. We would be going at speeds of approximately one hundred miles an hour, maybe more.

"But we should never underestimate the enemy!" I warned. "We're using live ammunition here, so lets take them out quick!"

"YES SIR!" My team shouted in unison. As we approached the Gen Mo'Kai land called Tamarus (old Earth).

I was sketchy on the history. But I knew my great-great-great-grandparents lived there. Or so my mother had told me. Most of it had been destroyed by the Skaarj invasion, which mankind just repelled. But the lush islands and several other places had survived, and that's where Gen Mo'Kai lived now. We let them have it since we had found another planet, and they had helped us.

The Unreal Tournament sport of Motor race was formed when some Gen Mo'Kai fishermen discovered an old motorboat, from ancient times and 're-modelled' it so it was better. It was now bigger, with turbo boasters attached to the back, not propellers and several seats placed in places where people could sit and fire at people. I didn't know much beyond that, but then again, I didn't particularly want to know.

----------------

Our arrival on Kefilonia, now known as Trama, was a pleasant one, we landed perfectly, somehow. But now we were at the southern dock, and were boarding our ships.

There was a seat for the driver, who was Pete, a seat for a Sniper, Tamika, a seat for the other person, which was Motig, who was using a shock rifle and a gun turret, where I was sitting. We had a choice of what turret we wanted, and me being I, choose minigun over Link. The turret was a green, like my minigun and had a massive minigun sticking out the front. The black seat looked comfortable and was black; the controls were a joystick kind of thing. I was told that to swivel the turret round, I moved the joystick left, and to swivel the turret right, I moved the joystick left. There was trigger button on the stick and a red button on the top for changing firing mode. A sheet of bulletproof glass protected the turret user, this didn't mean that the turret was invincible; you just had to fire at the other parts.

The rest of the ship was white. The driver was at the back; he controlled the speed of the ship and where we turned. He had a clear view as he was at the side. In the middle of the ship, was Motig, who was going to be nearest to the opposition, and then Tamika to the side of him. I was at the front, and so I would feel the full front of the waves, making it difficult to hit.

The rules of Motor race were simple. You had to take out the other ship, or kill all of there crew. The ships were heavily armoured, so going for the opposition was the best. It wasn't a race at all, so the title was misleading, but nobody cared. Once we got to the other side of the course, we turned around and headed back the way we came.

Boarding the boat, we were given the signal to get to the starting line, and there, we were given a minute to eye our opposition, well, not exactly. They were about fifty metres away so we couldn't see their faces, but I could see their boat.

They had chosen a link turret. This was pointier than the minigun turret, and didn't have a minigun attached. Instead, there was a small hole with four squares around it.

There ship was white, like ours.

"Destroyers! Ready?" The announcer asked.

"YES!" They screamed in unison. I think they might have been trying to scare us, but we just looked and smirked.

"Rapid Slashers! Ready?" The announcer asked again.

"Yep!" We chirped.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! RACE!"

And with that, Pete twisted his hand sharply, giving us a boost start. I turned towards my enemy and opened fire. Bullets spewed out of my guns barrels, showering the water with stray bullets.

Few shots hit my enemies ship, but what did hit, made no difference.

The other team, however, was doing well. Their sniper and other gunner were keeping my team low, where as the man on the link cannon, was slowly damaging my minigun turret.

"C'mon team! Lets show them what we're made of!" I screamed, opening fire once again.

Tamika nodded and peeked her head over the edge, letting off a loose shot that missed the opponent by miles. Motig stayed low, he needed to as well, if he poked his head over and shot, he would be dead in a matter of seconds and none of his shots would hit.

Pete was not enjoying himself. He swayed to and fro, making it hard for the opponent to hit.

I aimed for the opposing turret, and opened fire once again. We both were taking damage and both weren't giving up.

We were about half way through our first straight, and things weren't looking good. But things were getting worse when I heard a lone sniper shot and then was jerked forward as our ship stopped.

"PETE!!" I screamed, before I even turned to see his body lying on the floor, blood pouring out from his neck, his body limp and floppy.

"O SHIT!" Tamika shouted.

"Tamika! Drive!" I ordered.

"But I'm the sniper!" She argued.

"Are you disobeying orders?" I asked. "I'm the captain of this team, and I issue the orders! Get it?"

"Yes sir!" Tamika answered and quickly jumped onto Pete's seat.

Another, more serious jolt happened as Tamika shifted us into top speed within a second. I could already tell that she was a more aggressive driver.

"Motig!" I called.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Stay down until I say so!" I ordered.

The enemy was now insight and I opened fire again, this time having more luck with hitting. In the first few seconds of firing I hit one man several times. He wore yellow armour that was now covered in blood from his heart.

This was a slight moral boost for my team, as I smiled and continued firing, this time, at the Link Cannon.

The man manning the cannon I was shooting at fired back, and when I glance at my damage metre, I noticed that I was screwed if I didn't jump.

Letting go of the joystick, I stood up and leaped towards Motig as I saw the damage metre reach five percent. And as soon as I leaped, the turret exploded in a fiery fury of yellow orange and deep red. Rolling on the floor of the ship, I opened my eyes to find myself at Tamika's foot.

"Why aren't you moving?" I asked.

"You killed the sniper, I have no worry."

"Oh, do we have any spare weapons?" I asked.

"Cabinet, and you might want to move off Pete's dead body, ew!" She replied.

I nodded and crawled over to the white cabinet.

"Hey Motig!" I called.

"Yes?"

"Open fire on that Link cannon!"

Before turning, I saw a smile appear on his face. He twisted and shot several balls of energy with supreme accuracy. The best bit was, before they hit, he shot three lines of energy, making a purple explosion next to the turret. And within seconds, I head an explosion, and a scream as the man manning the turret flew into the water.

I knew he was dead; he had several layers of armour that would make even the lightest person sink.

Continuing with my journey towards the cabinet, I noticed I slight unease with my teammates. You tend to notice these things when you're a captain. Once at the cabinet, I swivelled round to face Tamika.

"What's wrong?" I queried.

"Nothing." She replied, not taking her eyes off the ocean before us.

"What's wrong Tamika?"

"NOTHING! NOW PISS OFF!" She screamed, glaring at me.

"Okay!" I said quickly.

I turned to open the cabinet. All I heard was silence. Motig had stopped firing; Tamika was still driving, but not making a noise herself.

"We can't work as a team if we don't communicate!" Motig broke the silence.

I opened the cabinet and tried to ignore him.

"We're in the tournament! We should be happy, we're most probably going to win now, but if we don't talk, then we may as well surrender. A team works by communicating! If we don't get along, then we're not a team!" Motig told us.

"He's right you know." Tamika sighed. I remained silent, but paused. "What do you think Sam?"

I still remained silent, but continued in my actions of getting a gun. Once I had my hands on a minigun, I turned, to see the two faces of my teammates staring at me.

"I think we should go and kick ass!" I cheered, and with a rousing cheer from my team, I leaned over the side of our boat, and opened fire.

With this enthusiasm, Motig and me shot, and killed another member of the enemy team. So much for 'Destroyers'. All they had left now was the driver who couldn't fire on us.

We were up to the turn in the 'race'. We turned and deliberately moved closer to the enemy.

"Tamika?"

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Get hold of your sniper, I'll drive!" I smiled. She smiled back and jumped into the seating are I was in. At the same time, I lurched forward to grab hold of the throttle stick.

Driving was relatively easy, the black stick that stuck out of the covered motor. The handle felt warm, but that was most probably my cold hand.

I watched Tamika do her work. She stared, one eyed down the scope and tracked the opposition.

A click of the trigger and the sound of a bullet travelling at about five hundred miles an hour, told me all I needed to know.

"Got 'em!" Tamika celebrated.

Sighing that the race was finally over, I steered the boat towards the starting post.

------------------------

Night had fallen and I had come back to my boat. Pete's green clothed body in my arms. I sighed. He was a great man.

At least we had avenged his death.

"You all right?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, you?" I answered.

"I'm fine." Tamika replied, sitting next to me. "I saw you out here and came to apologize."

"You don't need to apologize Tamika! Pete's death wasn't your fault!"

"I know, I came to apologize about earlier, I'm sorry that I got in a mood with you, it had come at a surprise to me."

"Its all right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Now c'mon, lets go to bed, I'm tired!"

Tamika giggled and rushed back to our hotel. Taking one last look at Pete's body, I stood up and laid it in the water, bowing my head, I turned and ran to catch up with Tamika.


End file.
